The legend of Hyodo Issei
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: The World has Ended. The 10 dragons and i have decided on a way to fix it. Go back in time, kill my past self, hunt the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, stop the entity that is Darkness from causing the day of reckoning, and most importantly... lose my virginity! I'll be damned if i die a virgin! I am Issei Hyodo, this is my tale...my legend. Super Harem...duh it ain't DxD Without
1. Second Chance

**Greetings Readers/Writers**

**I'm Blacklight in Whitedarkness (I'm only introducing myself again incase some of you don't know me)**

**I'm not new to Fan Fiction, but i am to this Highschool DxD section.**

**I've just recently finished the anime (Can't wait for season 2 btw) and that's all i have to go off since i haven't read the light novels yet.**

**I only know the information written in here like the dragon's after doing research so cut me some slack if people seem out of character or something is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD... so awesome... so cool... So...Perverted T_T... So... ... ... not mine...**

* * *

The Legend of Hyodo Issei

Ch1/ Prologue: Second Chance

Flames, death, destruction. That's all he was met with when he looked around the area. The city was caught on fire with many dead and bloodied bodies filling the streets. The moon was a strange ominous blood-red and the sky was a strange pitch black with no visible stars. He stood on top of the Kouh Academy, the academy he had attended so long ago. 15-year-old Issei Hyodo was in a kneeling position as he gazed out at the landscape filled with nothing, but death and destruction.

In his hands were two divine glowing small katana like swords. One white and blue, the other black and red. In his hands were the Sento ya Matsubi no Futaken( The Twin Swords of Beginning and End). In his left hand was the Shin no Akum Suraisa(True Devil Slicer) also known as the Sword of the End. In his right was the Kami no Tenshi(Divine Angel Slicer) also known as the Sword of Beginning.

The Shin no Akuma Suraisa(True Devil Slicer) was beautiful deadly black and red sword. It's hit was pure blood-red and it had a pitch black handle. The blade was pitch black as well, but had glowing red symbols shining on both sides.

The Kami no Tenshi Surrasha(Divine Angel Slicer) was a holy dark blue and white sword. It's hilt was a beautiful dark blue while it had a snow white handle. It's blade was not silver, but full blank snow-white with glowing dark blue symbols on both sides of the blade.

Issei was wearing a short white sleeve shirt under a black vest with white collars. The vest was unzipped slightly allowing the view of a small silver heart-shaped locket. He wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of black and white shoes.

Behind Issei stood 10 very large figures. Each also looking out at the flame covered city.

The Five Great Dragon Kings: Fafnir the Gold Dragon, Midgardsormr the Dragon of the End, Tannin the former Great Dragon King now ultimate class Devil, Tiatmet the only female of the Dragon Kings, Virtra the Prison Dragon, and Yu-Long the Mischievous Dragon.

Next to them were Albion the White Heavenly Dragon and Ddraig the Red Heavenly Dragon. Behind them was the all-powerful Great Red the True Dragon Emperor God.

Ophis stood in her normal human form beside him, frowning at his current depressed state.

"We are gathered here today to bind two individuals in the tight unforgiving bonds of holy matramon-" Yu-long the large green scaled dragon began enthusiastically. "Shut it Yu-long, you know why we're here." Tiatmet the blue female dragon interrupted him.

"This is no time for jokes Yu-Long. The world has ended and we need to figure out how to set things into their natural order." Virtra the shadow black Prison Dragon lectured.

"This is the first and possibly the last time all the great dragons in existence have been together in one place." The Great Red spoke as it yawned exposing its razor-sharp teeth. "We need to figure out how to return the world to its previous state."

Issei who was ignoring the 10 all-powerful beings behind him only stared at the ground down below the school building. His normal yellow-brown eyes were dark and emotionless as he stood there.

"Issei... are you going to be alright?" Ophis asked as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He only sighed before standing up all the dragon's quickly grew silent.

"The world has ended i am the only living being left alive on earth. Everyone else is either in heaven, hell, or purgatory. What is there to do? What is there to fix?" Issei spoke darkly as he slowly turned to stare at the ten dragons before him.

"Life was ment to end Issei Hyodo. The dreaded Day of Reckoning arrived swiftly and unannounced." Albion the white heavenly dragon spoke. "But it's possible to fix this. Darkness grew and corrupted the entire world because we were unprepared."

Issei only blinked as he stared at the twin blades in his hands. "Exactly how do we fix this?" He asked as he turned his attention to the burned and bloodied city.

"When the power of the Five Great Dragon King's come together. A special power is achievable, one that could rewind time." Issei turned his attention to Midgardsmr the giant grey dragon that had just spoke.

"Rewind time..." Issei repeated, a suspicion growing in his head. "Are you suggesting i go back in time?"

"Yes Issei." Ddraig the red Welsh dragon and his partner spoke. "If we go back in time maybe we can stop this dreaded day from occurring."

Issei suddenly did a complete 180 degree turn around as his past dark and emotionless eyes were suddenly filled with life and hope. "Then maybe Bouchou, Akeno-senpai, Asia-san, and all the others will come back to life again." He spoke enthusiastically.

The 10 dragons only shared a look before they all bent down to his level. "It is possible. If you do go back in time, live life as you did back then. Don't try to use the powers you have now, act as you did back then." The Great Red spoke.

"But is it really that simple? To go back in time and stop all of this from happening?" Issei asked skeptically.

"No Issei it is not that simple. You will have to find the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They will tell you where and how to get to Darkness, the end of all life. If you are to stop this destruction from ever occurring, you will have to destroy the entity that is Darkness." Ophis said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Issei only frowned at her explanation. "Defeat the entity that is Darkness?" Issei asked growing confused.

"Darkness is not a being, but it is an entity. Darkness is the some of all the negative energy in the universe. It is creator of evil and impureness. It was the cause of evil to be incarnated in the form of Satan and all impure things. To stop this destruction, Darkness is your target." Fafnir the gold dragon informed.

Issei only frowned. To win, he'd have to kill the entity that was Darkness. Was that even possible.

The dragons grew worried over his silence and watched him attentively. 'Still it's the only shot we've got and...and... i get to see Bouchou and all the other girls' breasts!' Issei thought happily as a perverted grin made its way to his face.

Some of the dragons watching him only sweat dropped, it seemed he was back to normal.

'I'll be damned if I die a fucking virgin!' Issei shouted in his head, his determination growing. With the same confident look on his features, he turned to the ten watching dragons.

"Alright, I'll do it." Issei said causing the ten dragons to actually smile.

"Issei one last piece of information. When you do go back in time you there will be two of you." The Great Red spoke making Issei stare at him in shock.

"Two of me?! What does that mean?" Issei demanded.

"It means that there will now be two Issei Hyodo's. The one you are now and the other you from the past." Virtra answered him.

"Issei your first mission when going back in time will be to assassinate your past self and get recruited by Rias Gremory just like you did in the past. While you juggle your life as her servant again, you will also need to go out on the hunt for the Four Horsemen." The Great Red informed him.

"But you can't let Rias or any of the others know. Only we will now of the incoming events as well as the meeting held here. No one is to know about the future of the End of the World." Ddraig said to his human partner.

"But i have to kill my past self?! Won't that ...like cause me to disappear?" Issei asked still not believing what he just heard.

"Issei your past self-will only hinder things. When you do kill him, you'll take his place as the only Issei in that time. You'll slightly forget some of the memories of this time, but your memories of this meeting as well as your mission will still be there." Ddraig informed. Growing a bit annoyed at his partners antics.

Issei's jaw slowly shut itself as he stared down at the ground in front of him. His mind was trying to ponder the information given to him while a long moment of silence filled the air.

"I...alright i'll do it..." Issei finally said uncomfortably. The dragon's only nodded understandingly at his choice before the Five Great Dragon King's stepped up.

"Good luck partner." Ddraig said encouragingly before suddenly being enveloped by a near blinding green light. Issei watched as the green light swiftly flew into his left arm which was being disguised as his normal human arm by a spell he had learned from Akeno and Asia back when they were alive.

He snapped his fingers causing the Two Twin Swords he had held to suddenly disappear in a blinding black and white light.

"Issei Hyodo, we hope you are ready for what is to come. You know of your mission. Do not fail or the result will be the end of the world." The Five Great Dragon Kings spoke in perfect unison before opening their mouths. Issei stared at the rows after rows of razor-sharp teeth emotionlessly as a green light suddenly shot out of their mouths.

Issei watched in awe as a large green seal appeared under his feet much like the normal transportation spells they used in the past only this one was green.

He turned his attention to the watching 9 dragons. "Issei, we will be with you in your dreams. If you have any questions, just go to sleep and dream about us." The Great Red told before him before Issei's world suddenly went black.

* * *

**Well this was just the prologue, the story will piece itself together.**

**The world did end by Darkness, it will explain what and where Issei got the swords as well as what they do.**

**PS: The Twin Swords are something i created, they ain't real in the show.**

**I'll try to update whenever I can. I'm juggling three continuous stories now.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	2. The Assassination of Hyodo Issei

**Hey people**

**Sorry it took a while, but i was having internet trouble.**

**Anyway quick shout out to the first two and only two reviewers to this story currently.**

**Much appreciated people.**

**Disclaimer:**** High School DxD... so cool... so epic...sooo...perverted T_T... also not mine...**

* * *

The Legend of Issei Hyodo

Ch2/ The Assassination of Issei Hyodo

When he opened his eyes, he stood in a lush green park. The moonlight gleamed in its spot in the night sky, surrounded by many twinkling stars.

A small smile made its way to Issei's face as he took in a large breath of air. "After staring at nothing, but a red moon, a pitch black sky, and fire everywhere i turned. It's good to see something that brings back memories." He whispered to himself as he stood up.

He dusted his clothes off and looked around the area before the realization hit him. "I'm in the park...not just any park, but the park where-"That's right partner." He heard Ddraig say as he interrupted him. "This is the park on the same night you died by the fallen angel."

Issei's light brown eyes widened at the news. "So that means, that i should be on a date with Yum...i mean Raynalle. I have to hurry." Issei suddenly said before he took off running through the park.

"Hurry partner, you must get there before Rias and her servants." Ddraig encouraged him making him pick up the pace. Issei had just broken through the bushes and into a familiar clearing when Raynalle just revealed herself as a Fallen Angel.

He watched as his past self stared at her in shock, while she laughed bitterly at his face. Issei frowned, but snapped his fingers causing Sento ya Matsubi no Futaken( The Twin Swords of Beginning and End) to appear.

Both small-sized katanas suddenly began to glow a fierce color. Shen no Akume Suaraisa(True Devil Slicer) glew a menacing blood-red color while Kami no Tenshi Surrasha(Divine Angel Slasher) glew a dark navy blue.

"...date i ever had! You honestly thought someone like you could get me?" Raynalle mocked as she made a light spear appear in her slim delicate fingers. She smirked coyly as Issei who was still staring at her in shock.

"You are a fool Issei Hyodo, now it's time to..." She was cut off as a pair of black and white glowing swords erupted out of her chest. "...Die?" Issei finished for her. Both of their eyes widened in shock as blood flew out of the fatal wounds. "Wh-who... ho-how?" Raynalle stuttered as blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"You've served your purpose Fallen Angel, but this is a task i must do." Issei spoke darkly before swiftly pulling out the Twin Blades from her chest.

Past Issei watched in shock as his past girlfriend who was some kind of Angel freak was stabbed by a similar version of himself. He watched as Yuma or Raynalle as she went by, suddenly exploded in black light leaving nothing of her existence except for a few pitch black feathers.

"Issei Hyodo..." Issei said as he flicked his twin swords causing the blood previously coating it to fly off and smear the water fountain. His past self was staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Who are you?" Past Issei asked as he watched his other self slowly make his way down the steps. "I am you... well at least i will be. Don't think you're safe just cause she's gone past me..." Not wanting to waste anytime, Issei did a quick spin slash. His blades cut against his past selves throat. "...i'm after your life too."

Issei held his eyes to the ground as he heard his past self choking on his own blood. He closed his eyes when he heard a thud indicating his fall.

It was at that moment that the worst thing imaginable happened. His eyes snapped open upon feeling a familiar warmth. He stared at the familiar glowing red seal in despair.

While he held despair in his eyes, he also held love, and adoration as he watched his past lover the crimson haired ruin princess appear. Rias Gremory, his fiancee.

Rias Gremory's eyes widened in shock upon the scene layed before her. Issei Hyodo stood over another fallen Issei Hyodo with ...her eyes widened even more. The other Issei held the legendary Sento ya Matsubi no Futaken(The Twin Swords of Beginning and End).

This didn't make any sense. Since when were there two Hyodo Issei's and more importantly? Why did one of them have the sacred legendary twin swords?

"Who are you? What's going on? Where did you get the Sento ya Matsubi no Futaken?" Rias demanded as she took slow careful steps towards Issei.

'Son of a bitch! Ddraig i missed up, this wasn't suppose to happen!' Issei yelled inside his head as he began to panick. "You took too long talking, now you've failed!" Ddraig yelled back a bit annoyed.

'Well isn't there anything you can do?!' Issei demanded growing more nervous. "Perhaps, wait. I will try to contact the other dragons and see if we can get a do over." Ddraig assured before suddenly going quiet.

'In the meantime, I'll have to hold off Buchou.' Issei thought as he watched the red-headed beauty make her way towards him. "Answer me. Who are you and why do you have those swords?" Rias asked once again, growing impatient.

Issei only snapped his fingers causing the said blades to disappear. "If you want to know, you'll have to get the answers out of me." Issei challenged as he flicked his left hand causing the illusion to drop and his dragon arm to reveal itself.

Rias's eyes widened upon seeing his arm. "Impossible you have the Boosted Gear as well?" Issei only got into a fighting stance as he narrowed his eyes at her.

_Boost!_

The gear glew a dazzling light green light as power surged through his body. Rias only frowned as she suddenly stuck out her hand. A red seal appeared on her palm before suddenly shooting out in greater size towards him.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw her destruction attack quickly advancing on him. In return he stuck out his hand with his palm out before closing his eyes. A small red glowing ball of compressed energy appeared in front of his red dragon arm.

Quickly he thrust out in a jabbing motion causing the ball to suddenly transform into a massive red-orange beam. "Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted while Rias's eyes widened.

The two powerful attacks collided in the center of the two before a large explosion took place. Dust and rubble was sent everywhere as fire and smoke dominated the night sky.

Issei ignored the wind and dust and merely jumped towards the right as another seal suddenly flew out of the cloud of dust. The seal hit the tree behind him causing another explosion.

Taking the initiative this time, Issei sprinted in towards the dust cloud with his fist reeled back.

_Boost!_

Issei struck the air with his dragon arm causing a large green sonic boom of light green light to appear. The earth cracked due to the force of the sonic boom and a tree a few feet away suddenly snapped in half. He heard Rias cry out in pain before it was followed by the sound of a thud.

When the dust cleared out, Rias Gremory was laying against the tree she had previously slammed against. Her teeth were gritted in pain.

'Ddraig are you almost done? I don't know how much more i can stand hurting Buchou.' Issei asked in his head as a pained expression adorned his face. He watched as Rias struggled to her feet, slowly and pitifully.

It tore his heart apart to see her like this, especially if he was the cause. He was trying to hold back, but he still couldn't fully control his powers.

"We are done now partner. Just wait a few seconds for the seal to activate." He heard Ddraig from the inside of his head. He sighed feeling relieved, but it was that mistake that made things turn to the worst.

Before he could even counter a foot suddenly made its way into his cheek. Issei grunted in pain as his head snapped to the side, the overwhelming kick was followed by another one right into the temple.

Rias Gremory did not halt her offense onslaught as she stretched out her hand until it was a few centimeters from his chest. Issei's eyes widened when he saw the seal appear in front of her hand.

With speed and timing unmatched, Issei grabbed her wrist causing her eyes to widen. He didn't waste any time and raised her arm into the air causing the destruction magic to fly into the air. Issei's hair blew wildly as the explosion from Rias's attack took place.

Ignoring the explosion above them, he turned his attention to the glowing green seal under their feet. Quickly, Issei thrust his foot out kicking Rias square in the stomach sending her flying. 'I am so sorry Buchou.' Issei thought as he watched his crimson haired princess stare at him in shock.

* * *

When Issei opened his eyes he was in the park...again. The stars and moon still ruled the sky while mostly darkness commanded the land. "Hmm...deja vu..." He muttered as he stood back up.

"We rewinded again partner, though this is a couple days before." He heard Ddraig say. "Why rewind so early though?" Issei asked as he scanned his surroundings.

"To make sure you don't screw it up again! This is your last chance, the Five Dragon Kings can't do another for at least a month, it's too strainnous! Don't miss this up!" Ddraig shouted at him making him sigh. "Alright, alright...hmm. Maybe to get this right, i shouldn't be the one trying to do me in." Issei said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I mean maybe i'm going about this in the wrong way. Raynalle was able to kill me, quite eas..." His eyes widened at the realization. "Raynalle, she's the answer. She has to kill me for this to go right. I think by me killing me, it changed the way the future was suppose to go. Think about it, when i got killed by Raynalle. I didn't die instantly because her light spear hit me in the stomach. I though slashed my throat killing me instantly which made Buchou show up a lot earlier."

Ddraig was actually quite shocked at his partners conclusion. "Partner... it seems you actually do have a brain..." Issei meanwhile only pouted. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Just cause i spend most of my time thinking about girls doesn't mean i can't use my brain for other purposes."

"That's beside the point Issei now get your ass moving." Ddraig ordered making Issei frown. "Alright, what's your problem?" Issei asked a bit annoyed. "I don't have a problem, i'm just trying to make sure you don't fail at saving the world. You're nothing without me." Ddraig answered him making him frown.

"Wow, don't i feel special now." Issei spoke sarcastically. Ddraig though remained silent. Issei only shook his head before he expanded his wings.

Because of his mostly dragon like body. His wings had also changed, they were not the same pitch black they had been in the past. No instead they were pitch black, but with red webbing.

* * *

Raynalle flew through the night sky, her beautiful pitch black feathered wings out in their full length. Her violet eyes were hardened with determination. The determination to kill.

Her enemy was Hyodo Issei, a boy who was rumored to have the strength to take down any of the three sides. She did know what he looked like, but she didn't know his where abouts. Rumors were he attended Kouh Academy.

But no one was absolutely sure.

She blinked, before suddenly halting her flight when a figure suddenly appeared before her with very demonic looking black and red wings.

Her eyes widened, shaggy brown hair, yellowish brown eyes... a perverted vibe...Hyodo Issei. Her target had come to her.

But how is this possible? He shouldn't have wings, he shouldn't even be able to find her.

"Who are you? Are you the real Hyodo Issei or are you an imposter?" She asked curiously, Issei though was staring at her with a deep concentrated look. It was so serious, so attentive... it made her shiver.

It took her a few minutes to register the fact that he was staring at her breasts. She frowned...that was him alright.

"I am not Hyodo Issei. I am merely taking his appearance because i don't want anyone to know about me. I do share your mission though and that is the death of Hyodo Issei." Raynare blinked upon hearing his words. So this wasn't Hyodo Issei?

"If you aren't him, then who are you?" Raynare asked curiously as she watched the stranger before her put his hands in his pockets lazily.

"It does not matter who i am, but it does matter what i know. Hyodo Issei attends Kouh Academy and is in lack of a girlfriend. That is your disguise, assume a false name...Yuuma and ask him out. On your date, kill him."

She blinked upon hearing his advice, it was brilliant. Way better than anything she could've come up with.

"Hmm... that is a good way to kill him. Very well stranger. I'll do that." Raynare said still cautious. The stranger only nodded before suddenly disappearing from view.

'He was so badass...' She thought feeling all hot. 'He got me aroused with his cold and dark persona...'

* * *

"Ha did ya see that? I totally played the cool, badass, dark persona perfectly." Issei said with a large grin on his face. Ddraig only sighed within the bowels of his partners mind.

"Yes partner, but what's real important is that you make sure you're there when she does assassinate you." Issei only frowned and shivered at the statement.

"Don't say that..." Issei said with an uncomfertable tone. "Say what? She'll assassinate you?" Ddraig asked making him shiver once again.

"That shut up." Issei cried as he covered his ears. "What's wrong with what i said?" Ddraig asked, a bit amused by his behavior.

"Everything. You don't realize how fucked up that is. Most people can say they watched someone die, but if they ask me i'll be all like..."

"Me? No i actually killed myself and then i watched myself get killed by another person." Issei said running a hand through his hair. Ddraig only sighed at his partner and his stupid antics.

"So she won't kill him until tommorrow...what ya wanna do until then?" Ddraig asked.

Issei could only smirk in response.

"So why are we here again?" Ddraig asked for the third time now.

"No reason." Issei replied, also for the third time now. Currently they were floating at the outside window of the Occult Research club. "You are jeopardizing your mission just by being here." Ddraig said warningly.

"Shut up Oppai Dragon. I'm doing something important." Ddraig was about to protest when the door suddenly opened. Ddraigs' eyes widened in alarm while Issei's widened with a unique perverted gleam.

In walked Rias Gremory wearing only a towel around her curvaceous form. She had a small smile on her face as she went to the center of the room. "Issei you perverted idiot! If she see's you it's all over!" Ddraig shouted inside of Issei's head. Issei only frowned at annoyance.

"Shut up Ddraig, do you have any idea how long I've gone without seeing a pair of Oppai? Really long. I can't really remember, but it was cold. Those days without oppai were so cold...so cold..." Issei whispered as a fearful expression made its way to his face.

Rias currently was unwrapping the towel from her body, she was just about to uncover her chest when the door was suddenly slammed open. The force of the door was so strong it caused the building to shake and Issei fall all the way down to the ground. "Koneko-chan what's wrong?" Rias asked the white-haired Lolita who had slammed the door open.

"I don't know, i just felt a huge perverted presence from this room." Rias only blinked in reply at the her response.

"Even though she doesn't know me yet, Koneko-chan already knows when I'm thinking ecchi thoughts..." Issei grumbled as he stood up and began dusting off his clothes. "Ah, somethings never change..." Ddraig muttered.

* * *

Issei stared at the scene in front of him with a serious expression from his spot in the bushes. Raynalle and his past self had just arrived at the park. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was...excited for what was about to happen.

"Damn bitch..." He muttered, bad enough she kills him and Asia, but she's actually looking forward to it. "I'm gonna watch myself die for the second time now." If anyone would've told him he was gonna die twice, he would of laughed in their face, but look at him now.

He didn't wince when he saw Raynalle's light spear cut through his past selves' chest. He only shook his head. "Ddraig, should i kill Raynalle before she goes for Asia?" He asked the dragon residing within him. "No unless you don't want Asia to become a devil." Ddraig replied.

Issei frowned, that was a good point, but could he really just stand there and let her die when he could've done something? He knew it was destined to happen, but could he really just wait for it and then just watch as she dies. Asia never really complained about being a devil, but she could never really accept it either. She couldn't pray to god and that haunted her everyday when she did.

He sighed as he watched Raynalle disappear like how she'd done with him. "Well get your ass out there before Rias shows up." Issei only nodded at the dragons words before making his way out of the bushes. He felt a chill run down his spin as he walked closer and closer to his past selves fallen body. A part of him felt sad, but then again. This was him and he was going to be him in the future as well.

'I have to make this believable.' Issei thought as he suddenly stripped off his vest and other clothing. He tossed the clothes into the bushes before reaching for his past selves clothes. He peeled off all of his past selves clothing until only his boxers were left. His past self wasn't fully dead yet, he still had a spark of life in his brown eyes. No doubt this is the part where he starts thinking about Rias.

Pulling his old academy blazer over himself, Issei stood fully dressed in a bloody pair of the uniform he had worn so fondly long ago. "Ddraig, what do i do with the body?" Issei asked as he turned to his mostly naked past self. His answer was given when his past selfs body suddenly faded out of view.

"What the hell..."Issei said in disbelief as he stared at the spot where his past self had previously been. "He is gone from this world because you have taken his place as the only alive Issei in this time. It happened in your first attempt too, but you were to busy fighting Rias you couldn't tell." Ddraig answered him. Issei only nodded, he didn't have the time to question it now.

There was only one thing left to do. He slowly layed himself down at the spot where his past self had previously been and snapped his finger. Instantly the Kami no Tenshi Surrasha(Divine Angel Slasher) appeared in his hand.

The wound from this legendary holy blade would be almost the same as a light spear, but worse. It would leave the same trace of holy magic though and that was what he was counting on. Taking a deep breath, Issei's gripped on the sword tightened before he suddenly plunged the blade into his stomach where the light had struck so long ago.

His eyes widened as blood flew out of his mouth, the holy sword disappeared in the same flash as Issei layed there. A pool of blood was already starting to gather around him when a red seal suddenly appeared on the ground next to him. A smile lit up on his face as he saw his red-haired president make her entrance. Still as dazzling and beautifully as he remembered her.

As his vision went dark, he only thought one thing. 'Here we go again...'

* * *

**So here is the chapter, sorry to say for any of those Rosario Vampire story readers who were looking forward to my From Yokai to Yokai fic, i'm having internet troubles. I'll post it whenever i can.**

**If any of you were looking forward to an epic fight between Issei and Past Issei than sorry, but come on. This happens before Issei even knows about...well anything.**

**To make it up to you, i put the fight between Rias and Issei. I always did wonder how it'd go if they ever did fight.**

**I'll update when i can.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
